


It Can Wait

by Lord_Vaders_Slave_Girl



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, As if we didn't know that already, F/M, Gaston (Disney) Being an Asshole, Gaston (Disney) Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Vaders_Slave_Girl/pseuds/Lord_Vaders_Slave_Girl
Summary: That night on the terrace outside the ballroom, Belle lets the Beast finish what he was saying before telling him that she misses her father. It makes more of a difference than you might think.





	It Can Wait

The Beast's heart pounded in his chest as he sat next to Belle on the terrace, her hands wrapped gently in his large paws.

 

"Belle, are you....happy...here, with me?"

 

He almost forgot to breathe as he nervously waited for her answer.

 

"Yes, I'm very happy here."

 

She seemed about to say more, but then turned and stared sadly out into the garden.

 

"Belle? What is it?"

 

She let out a sigh, then turned back to him with a smile, not as bright as before, but still genuine.

 

"Nothing that can't wait a few moments. And you were saying....?"

 

"I'm glad you're happy here. Being with you makes me happy. I would like it if we could be together always. I...." He paused abruptly and drew in a deep breath, gathering his courage, then let the rest of the words out all in a rush. "I love you."

 

Belle's smile brightened. "I know."

 

"You...You do?"

 

"Of course I do, Adam. A person doesn't have to _say_ 'I love you' to say 'I love you'. It shows in the things you do."

 

She looked out into the garden and sighed again.

 

"Belle? What is it that troubles you?"

 

"I miss my father."

 

Grasping her hands just a little bit tighter, Adam stood and pulled Belle to her feet.

 

"Come with me. There's something I want to show you."

 

He led her up the stairs to the West Wing, his private quarters. She looked at him questioningly. With a smile and a nod, he escorted her in. He lifted an ornate hand mirror from the table where the glittering rose floated beneath its glass dome.

 

"This mirror can show a person anything in the world they wish to see."

 

"May I?"

 

"Be my guest."

 

She took the mirror from him and gazed into it. 

 

"Show me my father."

 

The mirror shimmered green, then showed a new image in place of her face. Maurice coughed as he trudged slowly through the snow, pulling his cloak close about him as he huddled against the wind. Belle placed the mirror quickly back upon the table and turned to look up at Adam, her eyes pleading.

 

"Oh, he's ill! I must go to him at once!"

 

"You shall. I'll arrange it immediately."

 

She leaped and threw her arms around his neck.

 

"You will? Oh, thank you, Adam, you're wonderful! I love you!"

**Author's Note:**

> It just didn't make sense to me that in all that time, the Beast never told Belle his name. But I didn't want to do a bunch of exposition about that either, so I just had her use it.


End file.
